Some digital programmable thermostats include display screens that are limited in size by the necessary inclusion of buttons on the front of the thermostat. A thermostat having a touch screen display enables the display size to be increased, as a result of incorporating the buttons into the display device. A touch screen thermostat can also allow for displaying more information and providing more buttons for user input for operating the thermostat. However, the typical touch screen thermostat includes numerous different icons that the user must analyze to determine the necessary series of different icons that must be pressed to program the thermostat. If the user is faced with a thermostat having a confusing series of different icons to progress through, the user is not likely to realize any energy savings due to the user's apprehension towards programming the thermostat.